Juguete
by Rhinestone-Girl
Summary: Un sangriento acto de libertad por parte del vocalista desencadena un infierno para el mismo. (Oneshot/2Doc)
Ya habrían pasado casi doce meses desde que todo ocurrió. Aun recordaba el dolor, aquel dolor en su garganta, la sangre brotando por su cuello, boca, nariz y muñecas. Había cometido un acto atroz contra su propio cuerpo, pero si todo hubiera resultado como se suponía que resultaría, no se estaría arrepintiendo en este momento. Mas que un acto de odio hacia si mismo, había sido la muestra de amor propio mas grande que se había dedicado en 35 años de vida. Quería ser libre, y su hermosa voz era una cadena que lo ataba de por vida a su verdugo personal, su talento para el piano igual, otra cadena mas. Quiso liberarse y su mejor idea fue cortarse los tendones y clavarse una cuchilla en la garganta, destruyendo sus cuerdas vocales.

Todo se fue al diablo después de eso...

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, miro a su alrededor, una cama sujetada al suelo, y una cadena atada a una de las patas de esta. Los plateados eslabones recorrían el suelo, trepaban las sabanas, hasta terminar en un grillete aferrado con fuerza a su blanco y frágil tobillo.

La brisa soplaba fuera, moviendo las blancas cortinas haciéndolas bailar una sugestiva danza, recordándole a las bellas odaliscas danzando entre seda... Pero la habitación no tenia nada de bello. Era un cuadrado de dos por dos, con paredes amarillentas y un gastado piso de madera.

Su vida actual se reducía a eso, una ventana era su mayor fuente de entretenimiento, conocía perfectamente cada una de las 78 ramas que tenia el manzanar que crecía junto a la ventana. También sabia que cuando el sol comenzaba a darle solo a las hojas superiores era el momento de que él regresara a casa.

El sol ya estaba iluminando la mitad del árbol, pronto llegaría, se pregunto como seria esta noche, ¿con disfraz o sin el?

Sintió los párpados pesados y volvió a dormir, no podía hacer mucho el día de hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado o el próximo año.

* * *

Despertó al oír la puerta de entrada, sintió pasos por el pasillo y el sonido de varios candados siendo quitados de la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Inconscientemente se coloco en posición fetal, cubriendo con las rodillas su desnudo cuerpo, oyendo el sonido del grillete arrastrarse por las sabanas creando un tintineo metálico.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y él entro en la habitación.

Su mirada bicolor recorrió el cuarto terminando en el cuerpo sobre la cama, aquellos inexpresivos ojos negros con sus largas pestañas azules mirándolo expectante, por encima de las blancas rodillas.

\- Mon amour- soltó al aire caminando hacia el sujeto sobre la cama.

Aquellos ojos seguían fijos en su persona. Llevo una mano al delicado rostro ajeno, acariciando con el pulgar sus suaves labios, introdujo el mismo dedo en aquel cálido interior. El sujeto seguía sin reaccionar. Se acerco y lo beso, recostándolo sobre las blancas sabanas, sintiendo aquella gloria que eran los dulces labios de su acompañante.

Se separó.

El neutral rostro no había cambiando.

Aveces cuándo sentía, aquellos gigantes orbes negros observándolo lo hacían dudar de todo lo que daba por hecho, y muchas veces se tenia que retirar de aquella guerra de miradas, esta era una de esas ocasiones.

\- Traje un par juguetes, luego los probaremos- sonrió con lascivia.

Los párpados del pálido chico se cerraron. No quería seguir mirándolo, no le gustaba verlo.

El mayor se levanto de la cama recorriendo con una mano la desnuda silueta, comenzando por su hombro, recorriendo la marcada cintura, siguiendo por sus muslos y piernas hasta acabar el recorrido en el grillete plateado.

Salió de la habitación. Y el menor se quedo solo con sus pensamientos nuevamente. Hoy no abría un humillante disfraz de mujer, hoy el mayor se deleitaría torturando con repugnantes juguetes sexuales. Pero prefería mil veces un dildo de plástico que al sádico hombre que llegaba cuando tenía un mal día y lo abría de piernas penetrandolo por horas hasta que terminaba por perder la consciencia.

* * *

Y ahí estaba él, atado al cabezal de la cama, las piernas separadas y un extraño aparato en su interior vibrando, arrancándole suspiros. Nublandole la poca conciencia que había sobrevivido a meses de encierro.

Murdoc se encontraba frente a el, sonriendo con satisfacción cada vez que el rostro del ojinegro se contorsionaba en muecas de placer puro. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, ya no soportaría mucho mas, bajó la velocidad del aparato frustrando al menor.

"Murdoc"

Leyó en aquellos dulces labios, si "pronunciaba" su nombre una vez al mes era un milagro. Le retribuiría el enorme esfuerzo, aceleró la velocidad del vibrador.

El cuerpo del pálido chico se doblo hacia atrás y un fuerte suspiro salio de sus labios, termino eyaculando sobre su propio vientre, manchadose por completo.

Esa parte frustraba un poco al bajista, siempre se preguntaría como habrían sonado los gemidos del peliazul. Jamas lo sabría, ahora solo tenia un juguete mudo.

Tomo las blancas piernas posicionándose entre estas, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse comenzó a embestirlo, tal vez algún día, podría volver a oír su voz. Solo tenía que retenerlo el tiempo suficiente...

* * *

El sonido de las personas conversando, cubiertos chirriando sobre platos y el olor a comida era lo que mas podía persibirse en aquel restaurante.

Murdoc llevo la taza de café a sus labios dando un largo trago.

Una joven de 23 años de rasgos asiáticos lo miraba desde la silla de enfrente.

Era muy hermosa, se encontraba modestamente maquillada. El cabello atado en una coleta alta y miraba al mayor con tristeza.

\- ¿De verdad no sabes nada sobre el?- su voz pronto se quebraría por el llanto.

\- Lo juro muñeca- el bajista la miro serio, dando fe de que decía la verdad.

La chica rompió a llorar, el satanista era su ultima referencia sobre el desconocido paradero de su amigo.

\- Vamos Noodz, no llores, ya aparecerá.- intento calmarla dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

La chica se levantó de la silla y se acercó al mayor abrazándolo, llorando en su hombro, buscando consuelo.

Una amarga sensación recorrió el interior del mayor, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y correspondió al abrazo.

Después de unos minutos la chica se calmo un poco y se separó, busco en su bolso dinero, pago su café, el mayor hizo lo mismo. Salieron del restaurante y recorrieron las calles de Essex.

\- Aun... ¿Recuerdas cuando lo conociste?- preguntó Noodle un poco tímida.

\- Como si hubiera sido ayer- contesto con una falsa sonrisa.

Era pleno otoño, el crujir de las hojas bajo sus botas quitaba seriedad a la situación. Un amigo desaparecido.

\- Yo también lo recuerdo, el tuvo la idea de ponerme Noodle- sonrió con nostalgia-... también recuerdo cuando entre a su habitación, era demasiada sangre... No creí que sobreviviría.

-Pero lo hizo- la cortó el mayor. -Sobrevivió y se marcho dejándote sola Noodz, deberías dejar de buscarlo. No te llevara mas que a la locura.

-Él me busco cuando estuve en el infierno, no voy a rendirme- hablo decidida.

Murdoc suspiro, no le quitaría aquella obsesión de la cabeza.

\- ¿Y Russel?- preguntó.

\- Esta en Crawley, buscando datos, me uniré a él en una semana... Deberías venir Mudz, se que lo extrañas también.

-Por mi fue que hizo aquello, dudo que se acerque a ustedes si sabe que también estoy de su lado-

Noodle no insistió, el bajista tenia razón. Llegaron a la estación de trenes. El tren que la llevaría de regreso a Londres estaba próximo a partir.

\- Gracias por regalarme algo de tu tiempo Mudz- sonrió cálidamente-

\- Hasta pronto muñeca- sonrió el mayor.

La asiática abordó el tren y se sentó justo en la ventanilla frente al mayor. Una vez el tren estuvo en movimiento gritó:

\- ¡Lo encontraremos, y tú le darás una disculpa!-

La estación quedo en silencio luego de que el tren se alejara. Murdoc sintió nuevamente aquella amarga sensación. Camino hasta su apartamento en silencio pensando en la charla con Noodle.

* * *

La puerta de entrada fue azotada con fuerza, trompeta que anunciaba el dolor, intentó no entrar en pánico, pensar en cosas bonitas... ¿A quien mierda engañaba?, no había nada bonito en su vida, se aferraría al dolor entonces.

Oyó los candados caer pesadamente contra el suelo. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró el mayor.

Lo miró fríamente, buscando la razón de su enfado.

\- Abreté - ordenó quitándose la chaqueta y el cinturón.

El menor afirmo, se abrió de piernas y esperó. Sabía del dolor que sufriría ahora, también sabia de las quemaduras de cigarrillos, y los intentos por meterle las manos en la garganta. Buscando "arreglar" sus cuerdas vocales solo para oírlo gritar.

Murdoc subió a la cama ya desnudo, lo tomo por las piernas e ingresó.

Dolía, el dolor de ser penetrado sin preparación alguna era similar al de ser partido al medio, repitiendo la sensación las veces que durasen las embestidas.

Sintió las largas uñas enterrarse en su carne, y un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

No podía gritar, no podía defenderse.

Era un muñeco, un juguete inmóvil, mudo y echó a la medida de un cantante exitoso, atractivo y talentoso. Pero él no era esa persona y por eso recibía la frustración transformada en agresión sexual por parte del bajista. El bajista extrañaba su cantante, extrañaba su pianista, no lo culpaba.

Él lo había asesinado, él había matado al centro del universo de Murdoc. Se merecía que este lo tratasen así. Era un asesino, merecía ser castigado. Merecía cada golpe, cada insultó, cada intento de ahorcamiento con aquella pesada cadena sujetada a su pie.  
Merecía permanecer en silencio, desaparecido de la faz del mundo, encerrado en un cuadrado, merecía no poder tocar un instrumento nuevamente.

Era un ser humano horrible, merecía ser castigado...

* * *

Murdoc continuó penetrando, sintiendo el cuerpo bajo el temblar de dolor y las lágrimas recorriendo el hermoso rostro.

Recordó a Noodle, su búsqueda.

Aceleró las envestidas. Sintió las tímidas manos del peliazul aferrarse a sus antebrazos, de un brusco movimiento se las saco de encima. No le daría falso confort, el solo quería desahogarse aquella rabia que lo consumía por dentro. Y su juguete mudo y perfecto no debía actuar como un ser humano, los seres humanos sienten, sufren, así como sufría Noodle. Su muñeco no era humano, era frío y sus grandes ojos negros eran tan inexpresivos como los de un muerto. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto e inmaculado... No podía ser humano.

Las embestidas continuaron un par de minutos más hasta que el mayor se corrió dentro del peliazul.

Una vez lo hizo salió de su interior. Miró su miembro manchado de sangre y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla al menor.

\- Deberías dejar de sangrar, es repugnante- habló con notable enfado.

El peliazul asintió. Intentaría no sangrar la próxima vez... Aunque estuviera fuera de su poder...

Murdoc abandonó la habitación dejando al menor solo.

Se dio la vuelta, sintiendo la cálida sangre bajar por sus piernas, en unos minutos dejaría de sangrar. Y se quedo ahí mirando por la ventana el cielo estrellado, pensando en el horrible ser humano que era por asesinar el pobre Stuart.

Su vida se había reducido solo a eso, un esclavo del satanista, escondido en un amarillenta habitación, lejos de los ojos del mundo. Ya no podía hablar, ya no podía tocar un instrumento, su cuerpo era lo único que valía la pena y Murdoc se deleitaría con el las veces que creyera necesarias... Para luego posiblemente matarlo y seguir con su vida.

...Fin...

* * *

Nota de la autora:  
Esta idea no me deja dormir, así que me puse escribirla.

Por si no se entiende le quite la razón a 2D, le quite absolutamente cualquier medio que lo sujete a la realidad, su mente ya no distingue su propio yo, como un método de autodefensa, ve todo desde el punto de vista de alguien mas...

Muchas gracias por leer uvu


End file.
